User blog:Tomahawk23/Admin Police Report 9/16/2012
In the world of organized crime: Westmore Syndicate second in command Liam MacLeod has suffered a stroke and was put into the hospital. MacLeod was a key figure in the Syndicate, and since then the Syndicate has faced quite some problems. Fortunaetely for them, they have not lost much territory, and not a whole lotof income. MacLeod just got out of the hospital yesterday, and is going to spend the next week recovering. After that he should be back to doing what he does best........ Mr. EEK remains in a coma after the failed assassination attempt on him by rival Chechen Mobsters. Since then the Connection has gone to war with this group of Chechen Mobsters about the same size as them, maybe a little smaller. It is likely that both groups will pull in some allies. The F.B.I continues to fail at gathering evidence to stop Cobranie operations in Albany. The Cobranie Family has not been getting any new associates and not letting in any new members at all. They have become increasingly effective at covering their tracks. The F.B.I has been watching them closely. They have tried to get somebody working as an associate with them, realzing that while they will not let anyone in now, it could prove useful later. Fortunately the Cobranie Family has not hired anybody and the future is looking bright for them. The F.B.I is shocked at just how quickly they recovered after being almost completely shut down. They have decided to pull off of them for a while and wait until they fuck up.....then nail them. As the Napoleon Correlation continues to gain power in Spain, some organizations there are getting worried. A fairly powerful Italian Mafia there as asked for a 5% cut of Correlation profits in return for an alliance and protection from larger organizations. If the Correlation agrees to this, it could be quite beneficial. It would allow them to push further in, not have a ton of organizations on their ass, and gain a fairly powerful ally for a very small loss of profit. Aldo Trapani continues to carry out contract killings all across India with a small group of 50 people. The group has been working as local hired hitmen for the local gangs and have managed to not make any enemies through sticking to their "neutral policy" and make a pretty good profit for an organization of their size. What started as a small group of Russian vigilantes has turned massive in size over the course of six months. About 6 months ago, ten friends killing a few Russian Gangsters has gone to 200 people making coordinated attacks on their drug labs, warehouses, brothals, and has been doing serious damage. They've even got 15 people shooting up their drug growing fields in South America. The group calls themselves, "The Punishers" named after the Punisher comic character. They have been causing serious damage to the Russian Mob. The Russian Mob fears that the group will have a thousand members by next year. While the Russian Mob is so much bigger, the problem they are facing is that they can't hit these guys. These guys don't have meeting places, they don't have places where they do shit or hang out. These are just normal guys getting together and doing this shit. Meanwhile, they have warehouses, brothals, drug labs, and all kinds of places to hit. So far, 100 Sex Slaves have been freed, as well as 30 people trapped in other forms of human trafficking. Over a million dollars in drugs have been lost, and 800 thousand in weapons. They are not attacking specific Russian Mobs, just any Russian Mob, and organized crime in general. Two brigadiers, and even one Pakhan has been killed. They've even got 30 people in Ukraine, and many local Ukranians are joining them. Russian Mobs, both rivals and allies are getting together to stop the problem. They plan to use their connections in the government to stop it. They get their money off of what they find at the places they raid, no member has a job and survives off of what they get from the raids. They are debating whether they should bribe the Russian government to not go with them or not, some believe they should not stoop to that level and others don't. They are unified, and it is unlikely a war will break out. More likely they will split into separate factions and coordinate with each other, just one bribes and the other doesn't. It won't make much difference either way. The effect they have is yet to be seen. Category:Blog posts